


[Podfic] Practical Mathematics

by sisi_rambles



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Culture Shock, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard shift saving the world, Stark - in his infinite wisdom - has decided to bond with Steve by talking about his favorite subject. Well, third favorite, after building things and smart-mouthing people.</p>
<p>Steve is pretty sure none of his experiences really count. Tony is starting to wonder what Steve's definition of "is" is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Practical Mathematics

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Practical Mathematics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413597) by [Grey_Bard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Bard/pseuds/Grey_Bard). 



Length: 00:11:43

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Practical%20Mathematics.mp3) (10.9 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Practical%20Mathematics.m4b) (5.4 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
